Blown Away
by gaarablack
Summary: Fem Ace. Alice thinks back on her horrible life with her grandps, and when she wishes him away a tornado hits. will she get her wish? will she be ok with the outcome after the storm? rape but not a vary good one.


I got this from listening to the song 'Blown Away' by Carrie Underwoods over, and over again. hope you like, and will leave a review. ConstanceTrafalgarFarron love you for helping me with any problems I made with spelling, or anything like that! 3 3 3

"Hi ma… how are you in heaven? Me? Well grandps is still the same… I'm happy Luffy was born a boy; gramps will never touch him, unlike me… why did he turn out like this? Ma I wish he would just …disappear…" Alice whispered. She stared at the grave stone in front of her, her mom's grave. Her fingers ran over the engrave name. "Portgas D' Rouge. A loving mother, and wife." Alice sighed turning to her father's grave.  
"Did you know?" she asked him, wishing he could answer her. She held her dress down as a big gust of wind hit her sending leaves, trash, and even flowerpots flying. She looked overhead at the lighting flying across the sky.  
"…A storm is coming…" she thought. She looked back at her parents graves before running to her bike. She got on it peddling as fast as she could home. When she got there she left her bike in the driveway running to the front door before stopping to stare at the tornado in the distance. The winds blew lose items around her. It was dangerous to be outside like she was. But she didn't care.

{FLASHBACK}

A ten-year-old Alice laid in bed sleeping. Her six-year-old cousin slept in the room next to hers, they lived with their grandfather since her parents died and Luffy's were unknown to them. It was almost midnight when loud bangs and crashes were heard downstairs, waking up the little Alice. She sat in bed listening to the noise for a few moments before getting out of bed to check. She made her way to the door peaking out of it she saw her grandpa making his way up the stairs clumsily.  
"Are you ok grandpa?" she asked him. He looked up at his granddaughter as she came out of her room. He made his way over to her taking her back into her room. He closed the door behind them, and sat next to Alice on her bed.  
"Grandpa?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Why was her grandpa acting weird? Garp brushed her hair behind her ear with dazed eyes.  
"Alice take that off," he said softly.  
"What gramps?" she asked. Garp's hand went down her cheek to her neck, down her shoulder, and rested on her thigh. He fingered the hem of her nightgown.  
"This Alice… take that off now." he said firmer this time. Alice took it off watching her grandpa. Before she could drop it on the floor she was pushed down against her mattress, strong hands pinning her down.  
"Grandpa!? What are you doing?" she asked scared when he started taking off her panties. Garp got them off, and then started to undo his belt. He pulled his erection out, panting loudly. Alice looked at it confusion, and fear mixing in her eyes. "What are you doing? Grandpa!?" she asked again trying to get out from under him. He spread her legs getting in between them.  
"This will hurt Alice." Garp said close to her face. Alice could smell all the liquor he had drank, turning her face away from his, nose scrunched. She screamed in pain when Garp entered her in a rough, quick movement. She pushed on his shoulders crying in pain.  
"St-stop… grandpa… please…! Ow!" She moaned in pain as he started thrusting into her little body. He moaned ignoring his granddaughter's pleas. He came a while after filling Alice's body with his seeds. He pulled out of her looking down at her sobbing form. Alice held her knees to her chest feeling pain where her grandpa had entered.  
"Alice, are you ok?" Luffy asked on the other side of the closed door a teddy bear in hand. Garp looked down at the little girl seeing she was in no state to talk with the little boy he zipped up his pants, and redid his belt, opening the door so he could go out.  
"Grandpa what's wrong with Alice? Is she hurt?" he asked looking at his grandpa with worried eyes. Garp patted his head.  
"She was just having a nightmare Luffy, don't worry she's fine now. Come on, back to bed." He said leading the boy back to his room a little wobbly still. Alice pulled her nightgown back on , wiping the tears that wouldn't stay away.  
{Another flashback}

A fourteen year old Alice had just gotten back from her school dance, her date Sanji, and his dad had just dropped her off. She stood on the porch waving them bye before going in. She had so much fun tonight. Sanji was fun to have around. She went inside and closed the door behind her.  
"I'm home!" she announced but regretted it as soon as she said it.  
"Alice… Come here." Garp called from the living room. She made her way to it, feet dragging.  
"Hey grandpa…" she said nervous of setting him off.  
"Alice you are late."  
"I know but Sanji's dad didn't pick us up till late, and by the time we got here…"  
"Those are excuses Alice!" Garp snapped hitting the coffee table in front of him. Alice flinched at the bang it made.  
"I-I-I'm sorry! I told the-them I had to be home b-b-by ten…!" She stuttered shrinking back. She looked at the clock 11:14. Garp grabbed her arm throwing her into the wall. He moved towards over her in a threatening way.  
"I give you a curfew so you don't go whoring around!"  
"I didn't!" A loud slapped echo through the house.  
"Don't talk unless you have permission to!" Garp snapped. Alice held her bruising cheek whimpering.  
"Did you ** him!?" Garp demanded. She shook her head scared to make any kind of sound that'll set her grandpa off again.  
"Talk damn it!" he shouted hitting the wall behind her.  
"No!" she cried.  
"Are you lying to me!?" she shook her head again.  
"I didn't! I swear!" Garp looked the girl in the eye seeing nothing but fear.  
"Go to bed…" he muttered releasing her. He turned away from her, returning to his seat.  
"Is Luffy here?" she whispered heading to the stairs.  
"At Usopp's."Was her reply.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

Alice felt tears running down her cheeks at the memories. She looked to the twister praying it would blow down all her past, her nightmares. The house she was supposed to call home hasn't been that in so long now. The winds blew the patio furniture off the deck sending it god knows where now. She ran inside following Luffy's shouts.  
"Grandpa! Wake up! Grandpa! A twister's coming come on!" He continued to shout. Alice stood in the doorway staring at all the liquor bottle surrounding the floor.  
'He drank himself to sleep again.' she thought bitterly. Luffy looked to her.  
"Alice ! Help! He won't wake up, and a tornado's coming!" Luffy shouted shaking his grandpa. She stared at them a moment. Luffy had no idea what that man had done to her in the past ten years, all the pain she's been through. Pushing it all back Alice ran up to them shaking him as well.  
"Grandpa! Wake up! God damn it! You damn old man get up!" She yelled. She kept shaking him shouting over the roaring winds. The tornado was close now, the winds were picking up. Luffy, and Alice ducked when the window shattered, glass flying everywhere. Alice looked out the window seeing the trees. The place she, and Luffy would play was being blown away, the white fence she, and her father had built when she was six flew away. Luffy's frantic pleas for her grandpa to wake up echoed in her ears, the house was shaking. She covered her face as another window shattered. She looked to Luffy who was scared, and worried.  
"We have to get out of here!" she shouted over the winds.  
"What about grandpa!?" he shouted looking down at the passed out man. Alice couldn't find any emotion for the man in front of her only hate.  
"He won't wake up! If we don't get to safety now we're dead!" she said grabbing his hand, and pulling him out of the house. They each gave a final look at their grandpa.  
"Wake up grandpa!" Luffy tried one more time before they ran out the door. The twister was dangerously close now, rain pour down on to them soaking them to the bone. Alice stopped suddenly looking at the house that wouldn't make it through the storm this time. No matter how much it'll rain it won't be enough to erase her tainted past.  
"Alice! Come on!" Luffy shouted from the cellar entrance. She ran in locking it shut. Luffy sat in the far corner of the cellar, while Alice stood right beneath the doors. She could hear the winds growing stronger, and stronger by the second as the twister grew closer to them.

"Grandps…"  
Luffy mumbled when the sounds of wood flying, and banging into stuff sounded. Alice ignored him listening carefully as the twister was now right above them. She heard the sounds of crashing over the winds knowing full well that the house was in rumbles now. She let a small chuckled out, shaking her head.

"Alice…?" Luffy started but stopped when she started laughing like crazy. Alice sat on the steps laughing. She couldn't believe it the hell of a home was gone now, and who the hell knows if her grandps survived. She held her aching sides as her laughs grew louder, and sadder. Tears fell down her face. She didn't get it she was happy, this is what she wanted, and yet she's crying tears of pain? What was wrong with her? Luffy chose to leave her alone, staying in his spot holding back the tears for the more then likely lost of his grandpa.

"Alice…?" Luffy started but stopped when she started laughing like crazy. Alice sat on the steps laughing. She couldn't believe it the hell of a home was gone now, and who the hell knows if her grandps survived. She held her aching sides as her laughs grew louder, and sadder. Tears fell down her face. She didn't get it she was happy, this is what she wanted, and yet she's crying tears of pain? What was wrong with her? Luffy chose to leave her alone, staying in his spot holding back the tears for the more then likely lost of his grandpa. Alice covered her face sobbing now. Flashes of the worst things her grandpa had done to her invaded her mind. When he first raped her, until he first truly hit her out of anger, when he had her strip for him, till the worse of all…

{FLASHBACK}

Sixteen-year-old Alice sobbed into her palm so Garp wouldn't hear.  
"When I tell him he'll kill me…" she said through the sobs. After an hour of crying she left the bathroom to talk to him. She found him at the kitchen table with paper work. He glanced up at her real quick.  
"What is it Alice?" he asked. She bit her lips stopping it from trembling.  
"I… I really need to talk to you…"  
"Go on." Garp said his full attention on her now. He could see the she was scared to death but kept a stern look.  
"I… I'm p-p-pregnant…!" she choked out. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for the outburst that didn't come. She looked to him. He had turned his attention back to the papers on the table.  
"Get rid of it." He said but it was ordered Alice knew that much. She wrapped her arms around her stomach in a protective matter. She couldn't do that, she always have been against abortions.  
"Please grandpa don't make me… I'll put it for adoption; just don't make me kill it…" she pleaded. Garp looked at her with the cold eyes she knew all to well.  
"Who's the father?" he asked. She swallowed. She haven't had sex with anyone, she'd only been rape by the man in front of her.  
"You…" she said barely above a whisper.  
"Alice you are not going to be a mother at sixteen, do you understand?"  
"I do but please don't make me kill it." She still pleaded even though his mind was made up.  
"Alice you will make an appointment for the abortion and that's final!" She clenched her hands into fist. It was his fault she was pregnant in the first place, this was his child, and he doesn't want a thing to with it.  
"I won't. I won't kill a living being, and how can you want your own child dead!?" she shouted. Garp stood from the table walking over to her. Alice closed her eyes as his hand made contact with her cheek like it always did when he was mad at her. This time it was a little different, this time he had hit her with almost all his strength making her crash into the wall, hitting her head pretty badly. He leaned down to her, grabbing her, and giving her a good, hard shaking.  
"That thing inside of you shouldn't be alive, and it certainly isn't my kid. Do you understand me?" she nodded. "Then get rid of it by a doctor, or I'll do it myself." He threatened storming out of the kitchen. She sat on the floor a few more minutes before calling the doctor.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

Crying was all she could do right now no matter how much she wanted to stop, but she couldn't. The storm stopped outside, the sounds of birds chirping telling them it was safe to go out. Alice was the first one out seeing the completely destroy house. Her heart pounded in her chest at the sight of it.  
"Grandpa!" Luffy shouted running to the house. Alice ran with him digging through the wood, and shards of glass for their grandpa. Alice shook her head feeling regret for leaving him behind.  
'I thought this is what I wanted… for the house, and him to disappear. Isn't that what I wished for ma, and dad? So why am I afraid that he might actually be dead?' she thought ignoring the glass in her hands. She pulled the remaining of the table out tossing it behind her finding Garp under it.  
"Grandps!" she shouted. Luffy ran over to her looking down at the older man.  
"Is he ok?" he asked. Alice stared down at the pale face shaking her head.  
"He's gone…" she whispered. She covered her face again. Tears and blood, mixing together. Luffy cried next to her over their dead grandpa. She thought about the last time they were together.

{FLASHBACK}

"Alice! Come here!" her grandpa called. He didn't sound angry so she went down without a lot of fear.  
"Yes?" she asked entering the living room timidly. He took notice to this with a sigh. He patted the spot next to him.  
"Sit with me." He said. She sat next to him feeling frightened.  
"Did I do something wrong?" She asked. Garp shook his head pulling her into a hug.  
"I'm sorry Alice… for everything I've done." He said softly. Alice looked at him in shock. He never apologized to her for anything, not even when he would…  
"It's ok…" she mumbled. Garp could see the fear start to creep its way into her eyes, kissing her forehead he got up.  
"I truly am sorry Alice… Be happy…" he said before walking out of the room. She sat there staring at where he was just sitting. That was the last thing he said to her, cause soon after that she left to visit her parents graves.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

She cried harder.  
'I didn't even say goodbye to him… I'm such a horrible granddaughter…! I knew he wouldn't make if we left! I should've said goodbye!' she cried to herself. No matter how much he had hurt her she still loved him. He took care of her when her parents died so how could she have wished for him to be gone?  
"Alice! Luffy!" Shanks shouted running over to them. He was about to ask where was Garp when he seen him. He kneeled next to Alice level pulling Luffy down, and hugging the two.  
"It's ok… it's ok…" he said in a soothing voice. A few days later they held a funeral for Garp. All his old friends and even from his work came. Luffy was strong giving sad smiles to whoever gave their respects, and said their final goodbyes, while Alice sat away from everyone. She blamed herself for his death, she wished for him to disappear, she said to leave him, and now she got her wish… He's gone. When she told Luffy that he had said it wasn't her fault, he drank himself to the point of passing out. But she doesn't believe it. He's dead because of her that's all there is to it. Now she sat in her friend, Marco's spare room with one of her grandpas marine badges in her hands, her eyes leaving endless tears.


End file.
